


So It Begins

by Krasimer



Series: All Your Tragedies [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Gen, Modesty is a witch, New Family, Newt is a Dork, Obscurial Credence, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: It dawned on him, slowly and a little too late. "How did you get here?"A young girl on a ship heading for England. How had she gotten onto the ship without being noticed? The dark circles under her eyes made her seem fragile, breakable and small and too afraid of the world around her. If he thought about it, really thought about it, she was like one of his creatures, lost in a dangerous world and surrounded by humans.Newt kneeled down and held out a careful hand, inches from touching her wrist. Approach her like a wild creature, he thought as he waited. "What was your name again?""Modesty," she almost whispered, still clutching whatever it was to her chest.





	

It all began with a small knock on the door of his cabin.

Small knock, small hands, he could hear the tapping of small toes on the other side. A young person, then. Newt pulled open the door cautiously, sticking his nose into the corridor and looked around. "Oh," he spotted a young girl. "Hello. You're-" he paused, frowning. "I know you. You're that girl."

Wide eyes looked up at him and he nearly threw himself backward when she stepped closer, clutching something to her chest. "Is everything alright?"

"You can fix things, right?" her small fingers clutched around what she held and she sounded desperate, the sort of fear he had seen on Credence's face before the poor boy had been destroyed by the Aurors. "Y-you can fix...People?" her lower lip trembled as she spoke, her words shaking the same as her shoulders. "Can you fix..."

Newt expected her to ask about herself, the magic he could tell danced at her fingertips when she needed it most. "Oh, I can-"

"My brother," she nearly sobbed it out. 

It dawned on him, slowly and a little too late. "How did you get here?"

A young girl on a ship heading for England. How had she gotten onto the ship without being noticed? The dark circles under her eyes made her seem fragile, breakable and small and too afraid of the world around her. If he thought about it, really thought about it, she was like one of his creatures, lost in a dangerous world and surrounded by humans.

Newt kneeled down and held out a careful hand, inches from touching her wrist. Approach her like a wild creature, he thought as he waited. "What was your name again?"

"Modesty," she almost whispered, still clutching whatever it was to her chest. "Please, can you fix people?"

"I can certainly try," Newt tried to smile reassuringly at her. "How long has it been since you've eaten, Modesty?" he gestured over his shoulder, into the room behind him. "Or slept in a decent bed? I would be willing to wager that it has been an awfully long time since either."

"Can you fix my brother?"

He paused again. "Pardon?"

"My brother," Modesty's small hand clenched tightly, too tightly, white knuckled and scarred, on the small bundle of sticks she held. "Can you fix him?" 

Almost on cue, a whirl of black smoke flared around her feet, swirling around an ankle before the bulk of the cloud appeared at her side. "Modesty," Newt stared at the smoke, feeling hope rising dangerously in his chest. "I think, perhaps, it would be best for you both to come with me. I will try my utmost to fix your brother," he held the door open and watched, slack-jawed, as Modesty and what appeared to be the remains of Credence Barebone walked into his room.

He glanced around the corridor to check for watchers before he followed.

Inside, Modesty was sitting on the small stool at the desk, her hands curled tightly around the sticks she held. "If you can fix people," she asked quietly the moment he had the door closed behind him. "Can you fix things, too?"

"What is it that needs fixing?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide once more as she assessed him. It took a moment, an eternity of her studying his face, but she held her small bundle out for him to see. It was a wand, snapped into three pieces. The first break was obvious, down the center of it, and it made him think of the New Salemers. 

"Your mother-"

"She broke it," Modesty looked at her wand, a frown on her face. "I can't fix it. I tried," she sniffled, rubbing roughly at her face with the side of her arm. "I tried a lot. I can't put it back together. It was my dad's and I can't-"

Her words broke off into heavy sobs and the cloud of smoke trailed around her head lazily. 

"If I remember correctly," Newt kneeled down a few feet away from her. Treat her like a creature, approach carefully. "Missus Barebone adopted you, yes?"

Modesty nodded.

"May I see it?"

There was a moment of hesitation again, passing faster than the one before, and Modesty held it out for him to take. "This is a lovely wand," Newt praised it softly. "I am not the sort to be able to fix it. There may be someone, in England. His name is Ollivander. I do not know if he can fix it, but we can show it to him and ask."

His words earned him a small smile from the girl.

"And Credence," he watched the trail of smoke carefully for a moment. "I am very glad you want to protect her. I am glad you've brought her here. Please stay close by, there is every chance that someone may have detected the two of you."

The smoke flashed a lighter color for a moment and it brought hope into Newt's heart for the first time since he had seen the boy destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Fuck.
> 
> I did not need YET ANOTHER fandom to write for. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> Tell me in the comments?


End file.
